As shown in FIG. 1, a fishing line winder 100 of the prior art comprises a clutch mechanism 101 which is disposed at a first position T1 such that clutch mechanism 101 is actuated to a second position T2 at the time when a wheel 103 is turned to wind the fishing line. A drag set 105 is thus arrested to confine the rotation of a spool 107, as shown in FIG. 2.
Such a prior art winder 100 as described above is defective in design in that it is complicated in construction and that it is made up of a number of component parts which are generally made by punching and pressing and are therefore apt to work without precision. As a result, the clutch mechanism of the prior art winder 100 is unreliable at best.